La Famille
by parakeet headmaster
Summary: —potongan kisah dari keluarga kecil mereka. 30 drabbles.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note** Peregangan dari kata _complicated_ "orz—semakin suka sama hubungan _kakak-adik_ yang always terlihat onyoe dimata saya, entah sejak kapan_ auto focus_ saya ke _family_. Let me crais bahagiya—

**Disclaimer** Vocaloid © Yamaha Corporation, Crypton Media Future, Internet, **etc**.

**Warning **typo(s), _klisé, hambar, lebay-bay-bay_

by parakeet headmaster

* * *

**[1/30] Main.**

"Mengaku saja! Semua bukti telah mengarah padamu, _Orange Thief_!"

"..."

Sorot lampu meja menusuk retina Rin. Disana Len duduk dengan jas hitam kebesaran milik Leon—ayahnya. _Lollipop_ dihisapnya bak rokok, ia menunjuk Rin yang tak berdosa.

"_Detective cool Len_ akan menghukummu!"

"Len, ini masih siang, matiin lampunya, hemat listrik."

"Pembelaanmu sudah tak berarti, _Orange Thief_! Apa pesan terakhirmu?"

"Balikin juga jas papa. Kasihan, nanti papa pusing nyarinya."

.

.

.

"PAPA, MAMA, RIN GARING BANGET NGGAK BISA DIAJAK MAIN!"

Len berlari meninggalkan Rin yang masih tidak mengerti dengan Len. Rin kembali mewarnai buku bergambarnya.

* * *

**[2/30] Protektif.**

_Breaking News: Kisah Cinta Anak SD Jaman Sekarang._

"—_aku sudah ciuman sama dia!"_

"—_nanti aku mau jadi pengantinnya, dia ganteng sih!"_

"_Demikian laporan saya dari sekolah dasar setempat."_

Leon menganga, _remote_ tv dalam genggamannya bergetar, kemudian jatuh ke lantai. Ia melirik putrinya—Rin, dipangkuan Lily sang istri.

"Rin! _My sweet honey baby princess_! Papa tak akan biarkan kamu jatuh ke tangan cowok jahanam!" Leon memeluk Rin kuat-kuat.

Jika koran lokal besok dipenuhi dengan berita anak 9 tahun koma akibat pelukan maut sang ayah, bisa dipastikan itu Rin dan Leon pelakunya.

* * *

**[3/30] Obat.**

Lily memandangi senja dibalik bingkai jendela kamar. Tubuhnya kini hanya berbaring lemah, demam dan flu mengalahkan Lily.

"Aku harus masak makan malam ..." gumam Lily serak. Terakhir Leon memasak, Len memeluknya dramatis dengan tampang kecut.

_Cklek._

"Mama, kami pulang!" Seru Len menerjang ranjang sang mama, bersama Rin, kakaknya. Lily tersenyum, membelai kepala pirang mereka.

"... tadi main apa?" bersikeras dengan suara parau akibat flu, Lily bertanya pada kedua putra-putrinya. Hari ini daun-daun mulai berguguran dan Len langsung menarik Rin ke taman bersama sang ayah.

"Petak umpet! Mama! Jalanan jadi penuh daun!"

"Iya, warna oranye, kayak jeruk—ah, ini buat mama." Rin merogoh sakunya, memberi Lily 3 lembar daun Ginkgo, "Satu dari Rin, satu dari Len, satu lagi dari papa." Senyum Rin mengembang.

"Cepat sembuh, mama!" Pun senyum mentari Len turut menguar, lingkar biru laut dalam pelupuk Lily berkaca-kaca, penuh haru.

"... mama sudah sembuh, sayang. Dengan seluruh kekuatan cinta, mama akan berjuang masak masakan paling enak hari ini." Lily bangkit dari ranjangnya.

"JANGAN _DEAR_ KAMU MASIH SAKIT!" Leon yang sedari tadi bergeming diambang pintu dibuat terlonjak oleh aksi nekat sang istri.

* * *

**[4/30] Gagal.**

"Kalau teka-teki silangnya dikirim ke pihak penerbit dan benar, bisa dapat hadiah, lho!" Leon memproklamasikan sebuah majalah bulanan dimana terdapat teka-teki silang didalamnya. Sesuai dugaan Leon, keduanya—Rin dan Len—tertarik. Lily memberi majalah tersebut dan alat tulis pada anak-anak mereka.

—tapi mungkin kedua anak itu akan kesulitan dibeberapa bagian.

"Sapaan dari murid untuk gurunya? 4 huruf." Ujar Rin dengan pensil ditangannya.

"BABI!" Len lantang.

.

.

.

"—Lily _my dear_, hatiku tercabik-cabik! Maafkan aku tak becus mendidik kedua buah hati kita, aku gagal sebagai orang tua! Kalau begini, lebih baik aku mati saja!" Leon hendak melompat keluar jendela.

"... suamiku, ini lantai satu."

* * *

**[5/30] Suka.**

Keluarga kecil Kagamine tengah duduk di ruang keluarga, buah-buahan sebagai kudapan, tontonan anak-anak di hari minggu, kehangatan gamblang membalut mereka.

"Kalau Len suka pisang, soalnya enak. Kalau Rin kenapa suka jeruk?" Len mengupas pisangnya.

"Jeruk manis, kadang asem ... tapi Rin juga suka bau jeruk."

Len mengangguk mengerti, "Kalau papa, kenapa suka mama? Mama, kenapa suka papa?" Len polos.

"..."

—tanpa diketahui, Leon merona _to the max_.

"Mama suka papa, soalnya papa kalian orang baik." Lily tersenyum, diikuti dengan sorakan Len dan pelukan Kagamine kecil.

—_once again_, tanpa diketahui, Leon hampir mimisan.

* * *

**[6/30] Kakak.**

Lampu kuning kecil disudut membuat temaram kamar sang adik. Diatas perkakas berbidang datar, sebuah buku bergambar telah usai terbaca, bersama kantuk yang bertiup membuat si empunya terlelap.

Len tertidur dengan masih menggenggam tangan kakaknya, Rin. Len bersikeras agar Rin tidur bersamanya malam ini—walau sudah dibacakan buku cerita, Len tetap tak mengizinkan sang kakak pergi.

Rin masih terjaga, sementara sekarang sudah pukul 10 malam. Ditatapnya wajah sang adik, _tidurnya pulas_, pikirnya.

"Tenang Len, papa sama mama sebentar lagi pulang. Rin pasti jagain kamu."

* * *

.

.

.

Iya ini apa-apaan bengek banget :"D pertanyaan, krisar, kritik dan saran silakan langsung lempar ke saya, nanti saya tangkep _(:'3

Kalau saya ditumpahi seember ide dan sikon yang mendukung, saya pengen banget lanjutin cerita keluarga ini. Mungkin nanti ditambahin penomoran dan ditentuin kapan kelarnya, _what a great nggak konsistennya,_ maafin saia #dzingh

eniwei, _thanks for reading!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note** Nggak nyangka fiksi ini dapat respon—let me crais bahagiya lagi omg.

**Disclaimer** Vocaloid © Yamaha Corporation, Crypton Media Future, Internet, **etc**.

**Warning **EYD ambruk, klisé, hambar, lebay-bay-bay.

by parakeet headmaster_._

* * *

**[7/30] Takluk.**

"Lily, _my dear_, lihat kunci mobilku? Aku yakin menaruhnya disini, padahal hari ini ada pertemuan penting."

"... sebentar," Lily melangkah menuju kamar Len. Penasaran, Leon mengintip dari balik pintu.

.

.

.

"Kelinci itu selalu mengusili teman-temannya, ia berkata bahwa dirinya dikejar serigala. Saat teman-temannya hendak menolong, kelinci itu malah tertawa, berkata bahwa mereka bodoh, mau saja ditipu. Tak ada serigala disana."

"Mama, mama! Kelincinya nakal!" Lily hanya mengangguk, Len mendengarkan kembali cerita tersebut.

Lily melanjutkan, "Lalu pada suatu hari, kelinci itu benar-benar diincar serigala. Teman-temannya sudah tak percaya lagi padanya dan akhirnya ... kelinci itu dilahap bulat-bulat oleh serigala."

Len membeku, mematung _horror_ dipangkuan sang mama.

"—jadi, berbohong itu nggak baik. Nah, siapa yang sembunyikan kunci mobil papa?"

"Huaaaa! Len! Len yang sembunyiin didalam vas bunga! Len nggak mau jadi kayak kelinci! Maafin Len! Huweeee—" Len memeluk Lily erat-erat.

"Karena Len sudah minta maaf, jadi nggak apa-apa," Lily menyambut pelukan putra kecilnya dengan senyuman.

_Oh my god, Lily my dear, good job! Bercerita untuk pendidikan moral ... kamu memang hebat, sayang! Aku makin cinta sama kamu! I love you, my dear!_

—Lily, 34 tahun, berhasil taklukkan anak dan suami sekaligus.

* * *

**[8/30] Malu.**

Melihat salah satu _treding topic_ pada akun twitter-nya, Leon mencoba menerapkannya pada Rin dan Len.

"_Describe me, in one word_!"

"LEBAY!"

—Leon, 37 tahun, sumpah malu banget.

* * *

**[9/30] Sama.**

"_Aku dan adikku selalu dibedakan, mereka lebih sayang adikku, makanya aku kesal! Semuanya selalu untuk adikku! Memangnya Rin nggak begitu? Pasti yang lebih kecil lebih disayang 'kan!?"_

Sekelebat, Rin kembali teringat akan perkataan salah satu temannya di sekolah. _Dibeda-bedakan sesama saudara pastilah tak menyenangkan_.

Namun, Rin berbeda. Len adik kembarnya. Walau Rin yang menyandang sebutan _kakak_, mereka kembar. Rin tak pernah berpikir siapa yang lebih diperhatikan diantara mereka, karena—

"Rin! Kita dibelikan permen nih! Untuk aku satu, untuk Rin satu, ya! Pokoknya harus dimakan, biar sama! Hehehe ... dadah Rin, aku main dulu ya!"

—ada saja yang menghapus perbedaan tersebut. Diam-diam, Rin sangat bahagia dengan _apa_ yang ia miliki; _Len, papa dan mamanya_.

* * *

**[10/30] ****Bekal.**

"Lihat! Papa juga bisa kok, bikin bekal kayak mama!"

Leon bangga, disana dua buah kotak makan berjajar, didalamnya, terdapat berbagai makanan berwarna-warni dan hampir tertata rapi. Kedua bola mata Kagamine bersaudara berbinar—ini kali pertama papanya nggak bikin dapur gosong.

"Wuah! Papa hebat! Bekal Len sama Rin jadi warna-warni!" Len heboh dan mengangkat kotak bekalnya tinggi-tinggi.

"Papa, papa, ini isinya apa saja?" Rin masih heran dengan bekal cantik miliknya.

"Oh! _Honey_, yang kuning itu telur dadar, yang merah itu selai strawberry, disana potongan tuna, yang hijau itu melon, lalu yang hitam ini kecap, terus—"

"... papa, mau bikin kita keracunan, ya?"

* * *

**[11/30] Sesal.**

Len mengurung diri dalam kamar. Ketika hendak pergi main keluar, Lily melarangnya—alhasil, Len langsung mengurung diri dan menangis tanpa menghiraukan mamanya lagi.

"Len, ini Rin ... Rin masuk, ya." Rin memutar kenop pintu, disana Len—memeluk bantal dan menahan isak tangisnya. Rin mendekati sang adik.

"Nggak boleh ngambek-ngambek. Tuh 'kan ingusnya keluar, jelek lho." Rin mengusap hidung dan pipi basah Len.

Len merengut, "Ha—habisnya, mama nggak bolehin Len main."

Rin hanya tersenyum, menepuk kepala sang adik pelan. Mama mereka punya alasan, Len hanya tidak mendengarkan.

"Len," ucap Rin, "katanya, waktu ibu melahirkan anaknya, ibarat digantung sehelai rambut." Sang adik mendongak, mulai mendengarkan cerita sang kakak.

"Ibu bersusah payah melahirkan anaknya, mengandungnya selama 9 bulan, menahan sakit ... selama itu, nyawa ibu bak digantung sehelai rambut. Kapan saja bisa putus ..." Senyum getir terukir dalam paras sang kakak, Len bergeming.

"Makanya ... Len nggak boleh begitu sama mama. Mama sayang Len, perhatian sama Len, makanya mama bilang begitu. Sebentar lagi pasti hujan, makanya mama nggak kasih Len main diluar." Rin menatap adiknya, "—tadi mama mau bilang itu, tapi Len keburu ngambek." Sang kakak hanya tertawa kecil.

"..." Genangan air mata menumpuk disudut netra biru laut Len. Ia melesat keluar kamar, dari dalam, Rin dapat mendengar seruan Len pada mama mereka—

"_Mamaaa ... Len sayang mama!"_

* * *

**[12/30] Pacar.**

Suatu malam, Leon tak sengaja mencuri dengar pembicaraan putra-putrinya.

"Rin, kalau pacaran itu ngapain saja?"

"Macam-macam, sama orang yang kamu sukai."

"Aku suka Rin, kita main perang-perangan yuk?"

"Nggak mau, aku mau nonton _boy-band _favoritku."

Mendengar obrolan singkat kedua anaknya, Leon hampir tersedak sikat gigi.

* * *

.

.

.

Berkat yang sudah baca fiksi ini sebelumnya, saya seneng banget ternyata fiksi ini diterima, akhirnya saya lanjutin juga—berhubung ada ide yang nampar saya, saya cicil setiap prompt setiap ada waktu.

Sekalian saya mau kasih beberapa info berhubung ada yang tanya, Len sama Rin masih SD, kira-kira kelas 3, dan _yesh to the yesh_ mereka kembar. Sesuai sinopsis, saya bikin 30 drabbles, rencananya 1 chapter ada 6 prompt, kemungkinan drabbles ini sampai 5 chapter. Semoga bisa tuntas yha—eh, ini bukan kode saya mau acuhin fiksi ini kok, saya mau berjuang walau _update-nya jatuh bangun_. #desh

Kalau ada krisar, saran, dll, silakan langsung lempar ke saya ya. Satu lagi, ada yang mau usul prompt? Saya sadar saya dungu sama prompt. Ahahaha. :"D

Lagi, _thanks for reading_!


	3. Chapter 3

******Author's note** akhir-akhir ini play list saya; mrs. pumpkin comical dream, sakura zensen ijou nashi, dan rosetta-nya Touyu—plus, fall in love sama V Flower.

**Disclaimer **Vocaloid © Yamaha Corporation, Crypton Media Future, Internet, **etc**.

**Warning **klisé, hambar, lebay, possibly typo, EYD kabur_._

* * *

**[13/30] Sosis.**

"Pokoknya sosis bentuk gurita sama kepiting ini punya Len! Semuanya! Rin makan sosis yang biasa!"

"... Len, rasa sosisnya sama kok."

* * *

**[14/30] Kalah.**

Kesepakatan keluarga Kagamine kali ini adalah; pihak yang kalah harus menyembah dan bersujud dihadapan sang pemenang. Maka hari ini, Len dan Leon harus bersujud dihadapan Rin dan Lily—salahkan mereka kalah main ping-pong.

"Se-sebagai cowok _gentle_, kita harus bersujud karena kekalahan kita." Leon berusaha tegar, diikuti dengan anggukan cepat dari Len.

"Ah—kalau aku berdiri, Len pasti merasa nggak nyaman. Aku akan duduk." Ucap Rin penuh toleransi yang diikuti binar mata sang adik, takjub akan kemuliaan hati sang kakak.

Rin tersenyum, mengambil sebuah kursi besar bermotif mewah dekat ruang tamu, kemudian duduk sambil menyilangkan salah satu kakinya, pun menyilangkan kedua tangannya depan dada.

"—nah, silakan bersujud dan sembah aku."

Nada angkuh menampar Len bolak-balik. "DASAR PENIPU!" Pekik Len garang.

* * *

**[15/30] Festival.**

"Papa, mama ... Len sama Rin nggak bisa dapat ikan masnya."

Kagamine bersaudara menghampiri Leon dan Lily penuh kekecewaan. Festival musim panas yang mereka inginkan adalah dengan menangkap ikan mas, kenyataannya, tak ada satupun yang tertangkap baik oleh Rin ataupun Len.

—namun di balik semua itu, Leon dan Lily adalah orang tua tanggap yang sayang anak.

"Lihat, papa sama mama bawa apa?" Leon mengangkat sebuah kantung penuh air dengan 4 ekor ikan mas didalamnya.

"Ikan mas!" Seru kembar Kagamine kompak. "Hebat! Gimana caranya?"

Lily tersenyum, jari telunjuknya merapat pada bibir ranumnya ketika berkata, "Rahasia."

.

.

.

"Hahaha! Sayang sekali ya, tuan dan nyonya! Kalian tidak beruntung atau tak berpengalaman, hah? Hahaha!" Gelak tawa pemilik permainan tangkap ikan mas menggema dalam hiruk-pikuk festival saat Leon dan Lily gagal mengangkap ikan-ikan tersebut. Siapa yang terima?

"Yah ... maaf, _dear_. Aku tak mendapatkan mereka." Leon menatap kertas yang telah berlubang dalam genggamannya.

"Itu bukan salahmu, suamiku. Sejak awal aku tahu, kertas-kertas itu terlalu tipis untuk menahan beban apapun yang hidup." Lily menghela napas.

"Sebenarnya hal itu menjadi permasalahan krusial paling klise dalam permainan ini. Rahasia umum."

"Secara tidak langsung memberi kesan akan kurangnya rasa hormat pada kehidupan mereka, kautahu, suamiku? Kehidupan ikan-ikan ini dinilai dengan kertas yang sangat tipis."

"Ssstt, jangan keras-keras, _dear_. Mungkin paman itu akan menjadi tak enak hati dan merasa telah melanggar sebuah hak asasi karena memberi ikan-ikan itu nilai setipis kertasnya."

"Bisnisnya mempermainkan nilai kehidupan mereka."

"Nilai itu subyektif. Iya 'kan paman?" Aroma sarkasme menguar tepat ketika darah paman tersebut mendidih. Kesal, akhirnya ia memberi Leon dan Lily 4 ekor ikan mas secara cuma-cuma.

* * *

**[16/30] Demam.**

Kumpulan awan yang seolah bergerak lamban menggantung tinggi. Langit biru terbentang luas, bersama terpaan angin kering musim panas. Di sana, Len terduduk. Menunggu. Sesekali, ia pergi untuk mengambil air dingin.

"Rin ... sekarang aku harus gimana?"

"..."

Tak ada jawaban. Len menghela napas. Sang kakak hanya terbaring. Diam. Keringat mengucur diantara pelipisnya.

"Sendirian itu nggak enak. Cuacanya cerah, harusnya kita main di taman sama-sama." Len mengambil handuk di atas kening Rin. Membasahinya, kemudian memerasnya dan meletakkannya kembali seperti sebelumnya. Helai rambut yang menutupi wajah Rin diselipkannya di belakang telinga.

"Cepat sembuh Rin, aku janji nggak akan nakal," ujar Len, "nanti kita main sama-sama lagi."

* * *

**[17/30] Power.**

—_penggencetan yang dilakukan beberapa anak baik secara individu maupun kelompok terhadap anak lainnya dapat mempengaruhi mental serta__—_

Mulut Leon menganga lebar. Kopi yang hendak disesapnya malah terjatuh di lantai—yang alhasil mem buat Lily sibuk membersihkan. Topik pada salah satu koran lokal itu membuatnya tercengang. Jangan-jangan putra-putrinya ... pernah digencet? Korban penggencetan!?

"Rin _my sweet princess_! Len _my handsome prince_! Kemarilah! Apa kalian pernah diperlakukan nggak baik sama teman-teman kalian? Bilang sama papamu ini, papa akan—"

"... nggak pernah kok." Rin kalem. Leon kontan mengusap-usap dadanya, lega. Ia kembali meminum kopinya.

"Cuma diejek." Leon tersedak.

"Mereka bilang Len sama Rin punya wajah yang sama itu karena di dunia sudah nggak ada lagi wajah untuk Len sama Rin, tapi itu 'kan anugerah Tuhan!" Leon terharu. Sulung Kagamine angkat bicara.

"Yah ... Rin sama Len cuma membela diri."

"Iya, mereka cuma nangis sebentar terus nggak berani dekat-dekat Len sama Rin lagi."

Leon menelan ludah, "Me ... memangnya, Rin sama Len apain mereka?"

"Cuma kunci mereka di kamar mandi."

"Itu namanya_ the power of Kagamine twins_, suamiku."

"..."

—rasanya Leon ingin pingsan saja.

* * *

**[18/30] Cita-cita.**

"Ma, kalau sudah besar Rin mau jadi arsitek."

"Kalau Len mau jadi _Power Ranger_!"

"Len, umurmu 9 tahun. Masih percaya _Power Ranger_? Itu bohongan." Interupsi sang kakak. Len hanya mendengus.

Lily tertawa, memeluk erat Kagamine kecil. "Mama selalu dukung kalian, kok."

* * *

.

.

.

_Libur telah tiba, libur telah tiba, hatiiiiku gembiraaaa_— /taruh mic/ /pulang/

dan siapa yang sudah liburan? saya sudah loh! (ya terus?) baru-baru ini salah satu komik _mangaka favorit_ saya terbit lagi, di Indonesia rilis dengan nama _Youth Strategy Guide_. Salah satu prompt di sini terinspirasi (bisa saya bilang saya mengambil dengan beberapa ubahan?) dari pojok cerita disalah satu halamannya. Itu yang nomor 14, Kalah. saya nunggu lama buat terbit di Indonesia. kesabaran itu membuahkan hasil ya, karena saya nolak untuk baca online dari dulu—/kibas poni/

kalau ada pertanyaan, saran, krisar dan kritik (entah fanfiksi ini monoton atau gimana) silakan langsung senggol kotak cantik di bawah.

_thanks for reading_!


	4. Chapter 4

******Author's note **setelah berjibaku sama koneksi yang forever ngajak tawuran—akhirnya bisa publish "orz******  
**

**Disclaimer **Vocaloid © Yamaha Corporation, Crypton Media Future, Internet, **etc**.

**Warning **klisé, hambar, lebay, rusak, typos_._

* * *

**[19/30] Nonton.**

Kagamine kecil menatap tv tanpa henti. Kadang tertawa, _dombanya pintar_, seru mereka. Kadang mengejek salah satu tokoh. _Babi jelek_, cerca mereka. Hari ini ada siaran tips memasak dan Lily hendak menonton. Namun, melihat kedua buah hati tertawa riang menonton acara kesayangan, Lily memilih diam—tak tega merusak kesenangan mereka.

"Eh, _my princess and my prince_. Hari ini ada siaran ulang piala dunia lho."

Leon mengambil remote tv dan dengan ringan, jemarinya mengganti _channel_ dari kartun berdomba menjadi siaran ulang acara sepak bola. Kagamine kecil kontan menitikkan air mata.

"L-Len? Rin? Kalian kena—"

"Suamiku."

"I-iya?"

"Bisa bicara sebentar? Kita harus bicara soal _apa itu pengertian dan mengalah untuk anak_."

Dalam 0,01 detik, Leon langsung pucat.

* * *

**[20/30] Surat.**

"Aku nggak tahu kamu sempat tulis surat cinta ini."

"Kalau mau ketawa, ketawa saja, nggak usah sembunyi begitu. Nyebelin lho, Rin."

"... bagus kok, Len."

—_untuk: Yan He-sensei._

_Walau anjing mulai mengeong dan kucing menggonggong_

_Walau ikan merayap dan cicak tumbuh insang_

_Walau matahari terbit di sebelah Barat dan dunia seakan kiamat_

_Aku tetap suka kamu, sensei. _

_Rasa sukaku pada sensei, melebihi rasa sukaku pada pisang goreng._

—_dari: Kagamine Len._

Rin hampir meriang menahan tawa.

* * *

**[21/30] Thanks.**

Sang mama masih berdiri menatap layar _handphone_. Di balik helai pirang yang menyembunyikan wajahnya, Len dapat mengintip tetesan air mata. Sebuah telepon dari rumah sakit membuat Lily tercekat; Leon dan Rin mengalami kecelakaan lalu lintas dan sekarang sedang dirawat.

"Mama." Lily tersentak. Spontan menyeka air matanya.

"Ya, sayang?" Berusaha tegar, namun Len tahu, mamanya tak sekuat itu—tubuhnya bergetar.

Len mengambil sebuah kursi. Meletakkannya tepat di hadapan Lily yang kemudian dinaikinya—kini tinggi Len dan Lily sama. Len lalu memeluk mamanya.

"Mama kalau mau nangis, boleh kok di pundak Len."

—Lily terdiam.

"Papa sama Rin pasti baik-baik saja. Kita tunggu paman, biar paman yang antar kita. Mama harus sabar, ya. Harus tenang."

Lily membatin, betapa bahagia ia mempunyai Len. Rasanya air mata Lily sudah tak bisa dikontrol. Tak ada lagi yang bisa ia ucapkan selain—

"... makasih, sayang."

* * *

**[22/30] Skeptis.**

"Taraa! Hari ini papa beli ikan tuna! Nah, mau dimasak jadi apa? Biar papa yang buat!"

"MENTAH."

Lily dan Kagamine kecil sinis sadis. Siapa yang mau ambil resiko dapur gosong hingga tetangga sebelah buru-buru bawa centong air?

* * *

**[23/30] Kemah.**

Besok, sekolah Rin dan Len akan mengadakan kemah. Acara ini sudah dinanti Kagamine kecil—dan mereka tidak ingin acara kemah tahun ini berakhir seperti tahun lalu. Rin sudah siap dengan bonekanya. Tanpa menunggu lagi, Rin langsung menggambari bonekanya dengan spidol kuning.

"Selesai!" Seru Rin. Len pun langsung menggantung boneka tersebut di dekat jendela. Leon yang tak sengaja melintas, menghampiri Rin dan Len. Dilihatnya boneka tersebut.

"Oh, ya. Besok kalian kemah 'kan? Makanya sekarang kalian pasang _Teru-Teru Bosu_ agar besok tidak turun hujan ya—"

"Bukan," sela Rin, "itu papa."

Leon membeku di tempat. Kalau dilihat kembali, boneka itu memang mencerminkan dirinya—terutama rambut kuning yang digambarkan itu. Jika ditilik dari Rin, Len dan Lily, siapa lagi pemilik _hairstyle_ seperti itu kalau bukan Leon?

"Eh? Maksudnya?"

"Iya. Supaya papa nggak datang ke acara kemah. Tahun lalu, papa datang dan Rin sama Len jadi nggak enak sama teman-teman."

"Harusnya kami sama-sama makan nasi yang kami masak dan gosong karena kami satu tim, tapi papa malah datang entah darimana dan bawa-bawa _fried chicken_!"

"Paksa Rin sama Len makan lagi. Papa nggak tahu ya, istilah _berat sama dipikul ringan sama dijinjing_?"

"Pokoknya papa nggak boleh datang ke kemah Len sama Rin!"

.

.

.

"_My dear_, Lily. Rin dan Len melarang aku—papanya, untuk datang ke acara kemah mereka. Sekarang, jangan cegah aku untuk menelan sambal ekstra pedas ini. Tolong beritahu kedua buah hati kita, aku menyayangi mereka lebih dari apapun."

"... suamiku, alay kamu makin kronis."

* * *

**[24/30] Sontek.**

Rin dan Len memang sama. Wajah mereka begitu mirip, tapi hal tersebut tak berlaku untuk kepribadian mereka atau apapun yang tak kasat mata. Contohnya soal _otak_ dalam pelajaran.

Nilai mereka pada akhirnya memang tidak beda jauh, namun tentu saja, prosesnya jauh berbeda. Jika Rin mendapatkan nilainya dari hasil belajar semalaman, maka Len—

"Siapapun yang berani nolak kertas tagihan jawabanku—Kagamine Len, bakal aku selepet kalian satu-satu!"

—lalu ketika salah satu teman bertanya; kenapa tidak tanya Rin saja padahal mereka saudara dan Rin murid pintar—

"Karena kalau aku berani menyontek, Rin akan mengunciku di kamar mandi ketika sampai di rumah, padahal semalam sudah dinasihati untuk belajar dulu."

"... itu sih total salahmu, Len." Koreksi teman Len.

* * *

.

.

.

sebelumnya saya mau minta maaf kalau chapter sebelumnya nggak memuaskan (chapter ini semoga nggak lebih hambar dari yang kemarin ya "orz) tapi kalau masih messymessy gitu maafin sayaaa #dzingh. kalau ada krisar dll bisa langsung lempar ke saya. :'D dan terima kasih untuk semua apresiasi kalian juga review kalian itu cinta buat saya. sampai jumpa di chapter terakhir nanti! /peluk/ /najis/ _thanks for reading_!

PS: untuk PiscesAquamarine12, sebenernya yang no.19 itu request-nya. maaf itu malah melenceng abis (dan saya nggak sebut nama acaranya, cuma kode-kode domba gitu) "orz tapi berkat itu saya punya prompt, makasih banyak ya! :'D jangan kapok sama saya /selepet/

sekali lagi, terima kasih!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer **Vocaloid © Yamaha Corporation, Crypton Media Future, Internet, **etc**.

**Warning **klisé, hambar, lebay, typos, inkonsistensi bahasa_._

* * *

**[25/30] Gombal.**

"Yuuma, jadi anak SMA itu susah nggak?" Len linglung. Hari ini tetangga Kagamine—Higashida Yuuma—atas usulan Rin, datang untuk membantu mereka belajar (terutama Len).

"Eh? SMA itu seru kok!" Yuuma tertawa ringan. Berusaha membuat gambaran bahwa masa SMA itu masa yang menyenangkan—walau ada saatnya ujian seringkali menindas tanpa perasaan.

"Matematikanya pasti susah!" Pekik Len frustasi. Sebenarnya bungsu Kagamine ini menyerah pada pelajaran berhitung—minatnya cenderung pada bahasa.

"Nggak susah kok Len," sela Rin tersenyum. "Soalnya, cinta Rin untuk Yuuma-kun 'kan tak terbagi bilangan apa pun."

.

.

.

Kagamine Rin, 9 tahun, ratu gombal.

Higashida Yuuma, 17 tahun, korban gombal bocah SD.

Kagamine Len, 9 tahun, punya kakak demen modusin anak SMA.

* * *

**[26/30] Versus.**

Rin baru saja menerima kiriman DVD anime tersayang. Tentu saja Len akan ikut menonton—ini anime tentang basket yang keren lho!—jika saja Rin tidak nge-_scream_ _idiotically _soal OTP yang bagi Len sama sekali nggak masuk nalar.

"Susah ya, nonton sama pihak delu ... delusional. Ya, delusional. Hampir semua tema olah raga ditambah mayoritas pemain cowok, jadi dibuat ada semacam pelencengan minat sama _gender_ mereka."

Rin melirik tajam.

"Len, kamu pasti oknum yang pakai-pakai baju _No Homo_ di jalanan, ya?"

"Aku bukan penghuni _fandom_ yang suka pakai _capslock_ tulis nama x ditambah y samadengan homo."

"Dasar amatir. Kamu nggak bisa lihat romatisme suatu _fandom._ Itu mata mau Rin bersihkan pakai _vacuum cleaner_?"

Detik itu pula, percikan arus listrik imajiner bertubrukan dengan ganasnya dari kedua belah pihak.

* * *

**[27/30] Mandiri.**

"Rin, musim semi nanti, kita naik kelas 3 ya?"

Len mendorong mobil mainannya, ke depan dan ke belakang, terus demikian. Sang kakak hanya mengangguk tanpa melepas pandangan dari konser _boy-band_ favoritnya.

"Nanti kita pisah kelas nggak ya?" Nada cemas tertangkap pendengaran Rin. Menghela napas, Len memang selalu begini. Sejak dulu tidak mau pisah—tidur harus sama-sama, makan bersama, main bersama, semua selalu Rin dan Len lakukan berdua.

Rin menyadarinya lebih dahulu.

"Len, dengerin Rin, ya ... kadang, ada waktunya kita nggak bisa sama-sama terus."

"—tapi 'kan Len sama Rin kembar." Rin meletakkan telunjuk pada bibir, tersenyum.

"Kembar itu bukan alasan. Rin sama Len nanti bakal tumbuh besar. Nggak terasa, kita sudah harus bisa mandiri. Len mau 'kan, dari sekarang belajar mandiri? Len nggak sendirian kok, Rin juga begitu, ya? Pelan-pelan kita berdua jadi anak mandiri yang bikin papa sama mama bangga."

Lengkung senyum sang kakak tak memendek sedikit pun. Mengelus rambut Len seperti biasa. Bukan berarti Len akan kehilangan sosok sang kakak atau rasa nyaman ini 'kan? Len mengangguk mengerti.

Walau nanti mereka sudah berdiri sendiri, kapan pun, mereka masih bisa berbagi.

* * *

**[28/30] Papa.**

Sejak dulu, 1 hal yang Rin pahami adalah; adiknya berwajah imut tapi hobinya _manly_. Suka baca majalah komik _Shonen Loncat_, suka main basket, penjahat-detektif dan karate. Sementara papanya, potongan wajah oke, ganteng, tapi lebaynya kemana-mana. Sampai tumpah-tumpah, kronis, nggak tertolong lagi. Pun 1 hal yang Rin gagal paham sejak dulu adalah—

"Kyaaaa! Rin! Itu papamu?! _Oh my God_ ganteng banget sih! Mau deh punya papa begitu!"

"Papaku penderita lebay stadium 4 level gawat. Jangan dekat-dekat."

"Nggak apa-apa kali! Lebay itu bikin hidup jadi lebih berwarna tahu!"

—temannya. Setiap teman perempuan Rin ketika melihat sang papa, Rin gagal paham. Sudah diperingatkan, malah _shy-shy cat_ minta kenalan. Rin gagal paham. Gagal paham sampai langit ke 7. Seseorang, tolong Rin!

* * *

**[29/30] Pengganggu.**

Lily kerap terjaga ketika malam terakhir bulan Desember. Saat jam 12 malam. Suara-suara itu tak kunjung berhenti. Kadang, dadanya dibuat bergetar. Sangat mengganggu, ledakan, teriakan anarkis, semua suara itu tidak membiarkan kelopak matanya tertutup.

"—hahahah! Rasakan ini, _Orange thief_! _Forever _lebay! _Fire light thunder_ seraaaang!"

"_My prince_ Len! Jangan lari-lari bawa kembang api! Bahaya!"

"Diamlah _Forever_ lebay! Aku tak akan tertipu dengan perkataanmu! Kau hanya ingin mematahkan seranganku 'kan?! _Super ranger yellow banana Len_ akan menumpasmu!"

"Papa minggir! Biar Rin siram Len pakai air! Kesabaran Rin sudah habis!"

"Huaaaaaaa—"

"_My sweet honey _Ri—"

_BRUUUSSHH—_

... ya. Lily hanya meringkuk dalam selimut sambil geleng-geleng lelah.

* * *

**[30/30] Sayang.**

"Sayang Len untuk papa sama mama sebanyak bintang di langit!"

"Kalau sayang Rin untuk papa sama mama seluas langit berbintang!"

—maka saat itu, Leon dan Lily mendekap Kagamine kecil erat.

* * *

.

.

.

chapter terakhir yang tetap messy-messy-broken-mampus. akhirnya cerita keluarga ini selesai. diam-diam saya seneng kalau ada yang suka papa Leon dan mama Lily di sini. #bengek

dan nggak lupa, saya berterima kasih untuk review selama ini, yang sudah baca cerita ini, fav dan alerts lainnya, makasih banyak! saya nggak tahu bilang apalagi selain makasih! let me crais bahagiya lagi— semoga kita ketemu lagi di lain kesempatan dan cerita, sampai jumpaaa!

salam hangat,

pararan.


End file.
